At the present time, a toilet apparatus including seating detection function using a micro switch is released. In the configuration based on the micro switch like this, a user feels strange by sinking the toilet seat when seated, and it sounds like a clicking sound with a small volume, and then quality of level is left to be improved.
Here, it is conceived that seating detection is performed by using a strain gauge. For example, JP H06-88371 A (Kokai) discloses the configuration where the strain gauge is attached to a back surface of the toilet seat, a hinge portion or the like. JP 2000-254040 A (Kokai) discloses the configuration where a load detection means formed of a strain gauge is provided in the toilet seat.